


...what a mess

by supremely sinful (I_Am_Not_A_Robot)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Blowjobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional Hurt, Ephebophilia, Hand Jobs, Insults, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tags May Change, Teacher-Student Relationship, Warnings May Change, ain't that new, anyway you guys probably want to know what this is actually gonna contain so here:, ephebophilia is an interest in adolescents aged around 13-17, he's also kinda mean, i guess this is normal for me now huh, i just keep posting awful shit like this, misuse of terminology, pedophiles are interested in kids 10 or younger, poor teacher tbh, so um..., the kid in this story is 14, the kid takes the lead in this, there's a DIFFERENCE okay??, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 23:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Not_A_Robot/pseuds/supremely%20sinful
Summary: The photography teacher accidentally develops a crush on one of his students....That can't be good.





	...what a mess

Teachers can't take pictures of their students. 

They can't be completely alone in a room with a student for too long. Eyes narrow if the door closes. 

They can't praise the student's body. 

Those are just some general rules that a teacher should know before getting their job. Darrel thinks they are all stupid. 

He thinks they're stupid, because what's wrong with taking pictures of his students? He teaches photography for heck's sake. Right now, he's teaching a unit on portraits. Of  _ course _ he'll take some photos of his students (for teaching purposes, obviously). 

And sometimes students come to him after school to ask questions. They don't always come in groups. Sometimes they come alone. What should he do? Ask them to bring along their friends next time? That's just time-wasting. 

As for praising... Look, compliments just slip out every once in awhile. It's usually an accident! 

The golden lighting outside makes Ricky look absolutely heavenly (in an artistic way, only like that, nothing else, nothing) and Darrel offhandedly tells him. Only part of it, because any more would probably be weird. 

_ You look golden and godlike. Astonishingly angelic. That sunlight is lighting up your eyes, Ricky. Like two gleaming drops of honey. And your beautiful hair is falling into your face; here, let me help you get it out of the way. _

"Your hair looks good today."

Ricky shrugs, snorting a little. "I didn't even brush it this morning." Unconsciously he flicks his curly brown hair out of his eyes, and then focuses on the grass blade he's taking a photo of. 

Darrel watches, a growing warmth in his stomach and a knot clogging his throat. Swallowing thickly, Darrel turns away from the freshman student, and looks around him. At the sky, at the house across the street, at the car in the distance and the stop sign it ignored. 

If, later, Darrel is happy to see Ricky alone with him in his classroom, it is purely because the kid's work is always amazing, and he greatly enjoys looking at it and giving advice. 

And maybe, the next day, he takes a couple pictures of Ricky. But how can Darrel resist? Perfect lighting, perfect setting, perfect subject...

Darrel looks at the photos later, and doesn't do anything but appreciate their aesthetic. Nothing else but that. 

And maybe, once night falls, Darrel might jerk himself off, but his thoughts are far, far away from Ricky. Nope, he doesn't think about him once, doesn't imagine how his lips or body felt, and _does_ _not_ call out his name as he comes. Doesn't say his name again, tasting it, feeling it on his tongue. Nor does he hold his pictures, letting his fingertips trace the boy's face, wondering if he'd ever get to do that in real life...

_ ...Oh no.  _

Unfortunately, Darrel is still distressed once Monday rolls around again. The weekend provided a nice break, but it only lasted two days. He almost calls in sick, finger hovering over the school's number... but he can't. Because that would mean he'd have to admit something is wrong. And he can't do that... because nothing's wrong, right? It's impossible to admit to something that isn't there. All Darrel has to do is ignore those dirty thoughts until they go away. 

But they don't. 

Oh, God, they don't.

And there Ricky is, asking him a question after school. Alone. Fuck, he's still beautiful. 

"So what's goin' on?" Darrel asks politely, twisting in his chair to seem more open, more friendly. 

"I got a new camera, but I can't focus it on the right subject. It keeps focusing on objects  _ past _ the thing I'm tryna take a picture of."

"Here, let me see," Darrel says, holding out his hand. 

Ricky shrugs the camera off from where it had been hanging across his chest with its black strap. How can a person look so good wearing a  _ camera _ ? 

Carefully taking the new and expensive camera, Darrel looks it over, takes off the lens cover and turns it on. He angles it at the mouse on his desk, and takes a picture. It's not blurry. 

After that he tries to take a picture of Ricky, but just as the student said, the camera focuses on the desks behind him. "Huh. I think it's... Oh, you're on the wrong setting."

"I know  _ that _ , I just don't know which one to go to," Ricky responds, sarcastic and kind of annoyed.

Darrel wishes he knew why the kid has such an attitude all the time. Maybe it's just his personality. 

And that's probably why Darrel couldn't resist secretly taking those photos on Friday. Ricky rarely has a calm, peaceful face. And Darrel saw him that day, relaxed-- the sun was illuminating that calm aura about him, and it had been too beautiful a scene to simply let slip away into the river of time. 

Turning so Ricky can see over his shoulder, Darrel points to the button that will change the camera focus. "See that here, the little symbol of a head? That one is best for portraits and some closeups. This one with the sun and clouds is good for scenery: so long distance, big photos. This one right here is for shots that aren't super close but aren't far away either. Try that one out."

Ricky takes the camera, and points it directly at his teacher. "Smile," he says, half-smiling himself, and Darrel barely has the time to process that before the shutter-click sounds. 

Ricky looks the photo over and laughs. "Ahaha, oh my god, you look awful."

Cheeks burning, Darrel looks away, and then back at the camera, where Ricky held it out for him to see. 

"Okay, but that's because you didn't use the portrait setting. The color balance is all wrong."

"Okay, here, I'll try again." Rolling his eyes, Ricky holds the device up to his eye, and Darrel tries to look decent. Ricky pulls it away, and shows it to his teacher. 

"What, no comment this time?" Darrel jokes, but turns his attention to the picture anyway. It actually looks... good. Flattering, even. But the angle is just a little off. 

He looks up, and notices Ricky's cheeks look a little darker than usual. That could just be a trick of the light, though. 

"Hey, this is pretty good. But can I show you something?"

"Sure, man."

Darrel lifts the camera to his eye, and places a hand on Ricky's shoulder, turning him just a bit. The boy complies, surprisingly. 

The angle is perfect. Shit, he looks so pretty. "Oh, yeah, that's good," Darrel murmurs, and takes the photo. 

He then shows it to his student, pointing at the picture. 

"See? For more dynamic photos, don't take the photo one hundred percent face-on. Take it slightly to the side."

"That looks... Pretty good," Ricky says. 

"I'm the  _ photography teacher _ , aren't I?" 

Ricky chuckles. "Yeah."

Darrel looks at the teen, and it's almost as if something possesses him at that moment. He stands up, slings the camera over Ricky's shoulder. The teen tenses just a bit.

Darrel's hand falls onto the Ricky's neck, cradling his head. "You look nice today," he notes. 

Ricky's eyes are so wide, so honey-tinted and beautiful. None of his usual hard edginess is there. He's just a teen, confused, but happy to have solved a problem. 

Unable to stop himself, Darrel leans forward, just a bit, looking at that boy's pretty lips. The room is so silent. They're so alone here. Just the two of them. 

He can feel Ricky's warm breath from this distance. 

Darrel could just take those lips, he really could. He could touch them, taste them. Nobody would be able to stop him... he could just close that inches-long gap and steal a kiss from this young teen. 

Darrel shoots backward, retracting his hand as if singed by fire. He was just about to kiss Ricky. He was about to kiss a teenager. An  _ underage _ , fourteen-year-old teenage  _ boy _ . 

"I- I think I need to go now. See you tomorrow!" 

Darrel shuts his laptop and tucks it under his arm, rushing out the door. In his hurry, he forgets to lock the room for the night. He'll probably get reprimanded tomorrow for that, but Darrel can't really care to worry about that right now. 

Ricky doesn't know what to think. He knows what almost happened, he could feel it, could feel the man's want radiating off him, see the lust in his eyes. 

He always knew that man was too nice. Seriously, c'mon! Darrel had to be hiding something. Nobody's that genuinely nice. And here it is, the secret truth unearthed to the light: that guy is into young teens. 

But somehow, beneath his initial disgust, all Ricky feels is excitement. 

Some part of him stirred back in that classroom. Some part of him wouldn't have minded a kiss. 

And fuck, he hated being left hanging like that. Ricky was going to get that man to finish what he started. 

"Hey~," Ricky greets, first to his photography class. He had to ditch meeting up with his friends to gain these extra few precious minutes, so he hopes they're gonna be worth it. 

"Hello," Darrel responds warily. He seems too awkward, almost  _ scared _ to say anything else. 

There's no one else in the classroom yet, and Ricky is going to utilize that. "Betcha been dreaming about me all night, huh?" He's never talked like this before, and the words feel dirty in his mouth. Sill, Ricky doesn't regret it, because if he doesn't at least humiliate his teacher a  _ little _ bit, what is he even here for? 

Darrel chokes on the coffee he was drinking and glances to the door then back at the teen with a startled gaze. "What?!"

"Yeah. You've been thinking about me... My sweet, underaged lips..." He takes a step closer. "My soft skin... You've probably got pictures, don't ya? Photos of me. Do you look at them as you stroke yourself each night?"

"Ricky, stop, that is extremely inappropriate and totally not true!"

"Don't lie. You must've felt so lucky yesterday to get that portrait of me, right? I bet that's why you were so enthusiastic to help me with the camera." Oh god, fuck, Ricky is getting turned on the more he talks. He just wants that man to stop pretending he's normal and give in to his sorta illegal desires. 

Ricky's always been confrontational, but this is new, even for him. 

Mustering all the courage he can, Ricky walks all the way up to his teacher and--

And he straddles him. 

Darrel inhales sharply, face burning in shock and embarrassment. His mouth opens to say something, but it never gets past the quietest little squeak. 

"Fucking kiss me already you pedo."

Darrel doesn't know how to react. "But I, ah, I'm not--" 

Ricky grabs Darrel's shirt collar and jerks him forward, stopping only an inch away. 

"Do it. Kiss me. I'm consenting, aren't I?"

"Wait... No! N-now's not the time..." Darrel stammers, gaze flicking to the open door. Another student could come in any second now and find them in this very compromising situation! That would end Darrel's career, he'd get fired, and who'd hire a "child predator" after this (and that's a lie, because he isn't, he really isn't!) ?! 

"After class, then." Ricky is determined. 

"That's not a good idea... Please, get off me."

"I'll tell everyone you 'touched' me yesterday."

Darrel blanches. "Ricky... Please..." he hisses between gritted teeth. He's getting a hard-on, and that isn't good. Curse Ricky's warmth, curse his weight and the way his body fits so naturally with Darrel's. 

Feeling the harness underneath him, Ricky grins. "Ohh, I see." He grinds onto his teacher, pleased at the small gasp it gets out. "You're getting hard at a fourteen year old sitting on your lap but you're  _ not _ a pedo, yeah, I get it now."

"Please..." Darrel full out whines, not exactly sure what he's begging for. Part of him knows this is absolutely wrong and horrible and definitely not the right time, and another part of him wants to just give in and kiss the kid, touch him, feel every little beautiful part of his body.

"I'm not getting off until you either kiss me right now or promise to do it after class."

"Ok, ok, I... I promise, after class, but please get off me before somebody sees!"

Ricky slides off his teacher's lap, but immediately rests his hands on his thighs, a warning. "Admit it."

"...Admit what?"

"Admit you want me. I know you do. Just be honest: you've been craving boys for awhile, haven't you? Is it just me, or have you been lusting after others? Any of them younger than I am, or am I a special case?"

"N-no!" Darrel's face is a mask of horror and repulsion. "No, God, I haven't! And you're not-- I uh, I mean... It's just you..."

Ricky finally stands up fully, satisfied. "Just me? Aww, are you in love?"

Darrel wants to cry. God, the tears are coming up. He quickly stifles them. Since when did this kid get so mean? And why can't he handle this like any other adult would? He guesses he relinquished that ability the moment he almost kissed the teen yesterday.

"No... Go to your seat,  _ please _ ."

Another student walks in before Ricky can respond, and he finally goes to his seat, somewhat annoyed that he couldn't continue talking, but a lot more excited about the fact that he's essentially just set up a date with his teacher. The butterflies are fluttering around his stomach, and he feels like he could smile. 

Ricky's lips are on the teacher before they even reach his car. It's actually not allowed for a student to get into a teacher's vehicle, but... Well, it's either that or risk getting caught. 

"Mm, w-wait--" Darrel fumbles with the door handle, and then finally throws it open, immediately getting pushed in by the horny teen on top of him. "O-oh!"

"This feel good? Is it anything like your fantasies?"

His fantasies were a lot less heated than this, to be honest. But it's not like Darrel gets a say anymore. 

The teen presses up against him, violently kissing Darrel's face, his neck, his lips if he manages to land one there. "Tell me," he asks again between messy kisses. Ricky grinds down, building friction between his own and his teacher's still-clothed erections. 

Panting softly, Darrel tries to respond coherently. His cheeks burn with humiliation, and his eyes have dilated so noticeably. "Oh god yes, it's even better, agh...fuck, Ricky..."

The teacher reaches down to undo his fly, fingers shaking a bit too hard to get it on the first try. Eventually he does, and immediately ruts up against his student, a pleasured sound escaping him at this freed contact. 

"Hey teacher, touch me." 

Darrel is nodding breathlessly, taking off Ricky's shirt before the boy even gets out another word, letting his hands run across the smooth golden skin there, marveling at it. He grabs Ricky and pulls him down for another kiss, reaching his hand down to massage the teen's dick. 

"Suck me off," Ricky suggests, pulling away for a second. 

Darrel complies, waiting for Ricky to at least stand up so he can move. The kid does, sitting back down on the seat. With careful hands Darrel spreads his legs and undoes his jeans, pulling them down to rest at Ricky's knees.

Ricky grabs a handful of Darrel's hair, resting a hand at the back of his head, and pushes his teacher's face closer, biting his lip in anticipation. Darrel kisses his thigh, brings up a hand to caress his waist, and then finally leans all the way forward to take the teen's length in his mouth. 

Ricky moans, quietly and retrained. His grip on Darrel's hair tightens, and his legs open just an inch, subconsciously, as if inviting Darrel to somehow get impossibly closer. 

The man does his best to please the teen, but he's still quite inexperienced. Neither care. This isn't about finesse, this is about  _ passion _ and how  _ hot each other's skin is _ and  _ stupid teenage hormones _ and  _ repressed ephebophilic tendencies that an adult shouldn't have _ . 

Ricky comes quickly in his teacher's mouth, head thrown back and grinning, mouth opening to let out a long moan. Darrel swallows, and then spits his excess spit on the ground, wiping his face clean of saliva and other things. 

He looks ready to leave, but Ricky still doesn't feel done yet. Grabbing one of his teacher's belt loops, he drags the man forward, practically losing his balance and falling right on top of the boy. "You're still hard aren't you? I'm not letting you get away until you come too."

Darrel's face turns even redder. 

"Here, let me..." Ricky doesn't finish his sentence, instead readjusting his position just a bit and then lightly touching Darrel's arousal. The photography teacher sucks in a breath, wraps his arms loosely around the teen and kisses him, slow and nice like he's been dreaming of doing for too long now. The fact that there's also unsure but confident touches sending shivers up his spine and a pooling warmth in his gut are just a bonus. 

"Oh, there we go..." Ricky murmurs bemusedly, seeing his teacher close his eyes as he rests his forehead against his student's, a pleasured and sleepy expression on his face. "How long has it been since you had sex with someone, dude? You look like this is your first time or something."

That seems to wake him up just a tad. His eyes narrow in indignation."...It's not."

Then Ricky slides his thumb in just the right way and his defense is cut off with a gasp. 

"I'm just... tired," he mumbles. 

"Alright, pedo. Can't say you're not enjoying this though. I bet this is the best 'lay' you've ever had with someone...  _ because I'm underage _ , right? Adults don't get that blood flowing like they should?"

Darrel glares halfheartedly, moving just a bit to allow his lips to meet Ricky's shoulder. "Don't call me that," he whines against the teen's skin. It’s such a strong word, y'know. 

"You know it's true." Ricky picks up his hand's pace, and Darrel moans again, making Ricky's skin tingle where Darrel's lips rested against it, teeth lightly grazing the skin. 

"Oh... God, I need to fuck you later, Ricky, you're amazing..." Darrel just barely gets these words out before he comes right into his student's hand, clenching his teeth to stop himself from making too loud a noise. 

Ricky smiles coyly. "Looks like we've got a date, huh?"

"Mm... Mhm, yeah," Darrel mumbles, wrapping his arms around the teen and bringing him close. "You were right earlier, I think I love you..."

It's weird to hear those weird coming from Ricky's teacher. The situation begins to dawn on him as he sits here in this car, a sticky mess between him and Darrel; An adult just confessed his love to a fourteen year old after heavily making out and mutually helping each other get off. That's just a bit concerning isn't it? 

Exactly how far did he get himself in this mess?

Although the situation is frightening, it's also thrilling in a good way. And to be honest, that might've been the best blowjob Ricky's ever gotten (well, the first one actually. So it's still technically the best. At least, he's never come harder before in his life then he did just now).

Ricky brushes some hair out of Darrel's eye in response, and soaks in the remnants of the high, letting himself enjoy the presence of another warm body pressed so tight against him. He might've been crushing on his teacher too, which is good, because this could've been a seriously bad heartbreak for the poor photography teacher. Ricky gets the feeling he's not the type for one-night-stands. He's the kind who ends up falling in love and watching his partner just completely ignore and disregard him, because they didn't get emotionally attached like he did. 

A tragedy, really. 

But not a tragedy that Ricky wants to create. 

...He's not really the type for one-night-stands either.


End file.
